35 Drumlin Road
| continuity = American Horror Story | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Massachusetts | city = Boston | locale = | residents = Ben Harmon Vivien Harmon Violet Harmon | poi = Kitchen Master bedroom Upstairs hallway | 1st = "Pilot" }} 35 Drumlin Road is a fictional street address featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It is associated with the season one storyline, "Murder House", and made a single appearance in the pilot episode of the show. History 35 Drumlin road was located in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the home of the Harmon family, which included psychiatrist Ben Harmon, musician Vivien Harmon, and their teenage daughter, Violet Harmon. Around 2009 or 2010, the Harmons were expecting their second child, a son. Vivien however, had a horrible miscarriage, which traumatized her emotionally. As a coping mechanism, she bought herself a dog. Ben Harmon, likewise traumatized, found his own sense of companionship, which involved having sex with one of his younger students. During a snowy winter, Vivien returned home and heard squeaking coming from upstairs. Suspecting an intruder, she silently called 911. She then crept upstairs only to find Ben having sex with this woman in their bedroom. The marriage turned sour, but the Harmons tried to work through it. Ben believed that in order to get past Vivien's trauma and his own indiscretions, they needed a fresh start. They sold the house at 35 Drumlin Road and relocated across country to 1119 Westchester Place in Los Angeles, California. Points of interest ; Kitchen: Vivien Harmon returned home and entered the kitchen. When she heard strange noises coming from upstairs, she grabbed a knife and then dialed 911. ; Upstairs hallway: After dialing 911, Vivien crept upstairs and went down the hall, where he found that the noises were coming from the master bedroom. When she opened the door, she found Ben and Hayden McClaine in sexual congress. Ben shouted "No!", and ran out to apologize to Vivien. Vivien silently walked away from him back down the hall. ; Master bedroom: By and large, this is where Ben and Vivien slept. It is likely the place where they conceived their son that Vivien miscarried. Ben later commented about having loving sex that was even a little weird at times. This was also where Ben did the "Wild Thing" with Hayden McClaine. Characters associated with * Ben Harmon - Homeowner * Vivien Harmon - Homeowner * Violet Harmon - Resident * Hallie - Pet dog * Hayden McClaine - Wanted/Unwanted guest Notes * The exterior for 35 Drumlin Road is never shown. * The only rooms at 35 Drumlin Road that are shown are the kitchen and the hallway leading to the master bedroom. Given the size of the kitchen, it appears that 35 Drumlin Road was a rather spacious residence. * Ben Harmon paid for Vivien to take cooking lessons while they were living at 35 Drumlin Road. Appearances * American Horror Story: Pilot See also External Links